Dasies in the wind
by roses and razorblades
Summary: a sequel to 'wonderful' this is what hapens after todd is running.he runs into a girl with no past and learns an important lesson about family
1. A dasiy in the wind

This is the sequel to wonderful. It takes place directly after wonderful, so if you haven't read that read it before you read this. Ok on with the fic. Todd's pov.

Daisies in the wind

I was still running. I don't know how long I have been running. I didn't even know it was humanly possible to run this fast. I was tired, no exhausted was more the word to describe it. My chest felt like it was on fire and I could hardly breath .so I stopped and looked around. I just realized I had no idea were I was at all or even how I got here. Oh man. Now I was lost tired and hungry. I did a double take and saw I was in a town well that's good, at least now I can get something to eat. I stared walking to the nearest diner when another fact hit me .I didn't have any money. Now I couldn't get anything to eat and without money I had no way to get home. I looked around a saw a sign .it said ROSE PINE CALIFORNIA in peeling white paint. Rose pine? Where was that? Great just great. When I thought my life couldn't get anymore mixed up something strange happened.

An angry looking man threw a girl out of a diner. I assumed he was the manger. Intrigued I listened to what was being said

"Stay out you rotten little thief" I heard the man yell at the girl "and never come back

The girl had long crimson hair that reached to her waist and pale green eyes. She looked only eight or nine. With a frightened look on her face to got up quickly and started to run. I was amazed. Maybe this girl could help me. Hardly aware of what I was doing I started to chase after her she ran into the woods, I paused before continuing to run after her. When I finely caught her she was backed up against a tree, curled up in a little ball. She looked so scared. Poor girl .I probably freaked her out when I started chasing her .I decided to talk to her and show her I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Hi" I said "my name is Todd Tolansky what is your name "I reached out my hand to her

She got up and said  "daisy" her voice was so quite I could barely here her. "Why were you following me?" she asked

"I wanted to ask you some questions" I replied carefully, making sure I sounded nice as possible.

"So daisy." then I paused, she hadn't told me her last name "daisy what's your last name?" I asked her.

"I don't have one" she replied sadly.

I gasped. How could she not have a last name? Seeing the startled look on my face she stared her story.

"You see I was abandoned when I was a baby. An old couple found me and when I was four they told me how they found me in a field of daisies in the forest. When the old couple died and few months later I started out on my own to find my parents. I don't even know if my real name is daisy" she sighed and continued to speak "I stole what I needed and begged for food and a place to stay. All I want is a family someone to love me and house, a bed to sleep in and not having to worry about where to get my next meal." she sadly looked at the ground.

"Why don't you just get a foster family to adopt you" I asked

"Because I don't want one" she replied "I want to find my real parents"

She looked up at me and asked "what brings you here?"

"I am running away from home sorta" I told her. She looked surprised "why would you do that?" "Don't your parents love you?"

"They love me, but they got a divorce and don't like the guy my mom is dating, I just want my real father so I thought if I ran away as my problems would disappear" I finished.

She looked at me thoughtfully then spoke

"Well even thought your parents don't love each other that doesn't mean they don't love you" she told me "Your mother and father are probably worried sick about you, running away isn't going to solve your problems, its just going to make them worse" "Go home and be thankful for what you have"  

I looked at her for a second and I saw strength and determination in her eyes. I was taken aback at how a little girl could understand so much. Then I got and idea. "Hey Daisy, why don't you come and live with me, we could adopt you and…"

She shook her head cutting me off

"That's very nice of you Todd but like I said before I want to find my real family, I know there out there looking for me and I want to find them." with that she turned away then stopped her back still to me and said one more thing "Todd family is like a light, if the light goes out your left in darkness, try your hardest to keep the light going Todd, never let it go out no matter what" and then she left.

Her words echoed through my mind 'never let the light go out no matter what'

Compared to her I was lucky. I had a family and parents that loved me. I had a place I could call home and she didn't even know hat her real name was. 

I learned a lot from you daisy I thought. I hope you find your parents someday I said to myself. Then out loud I said "thank you daisy, thank you"

And I turned and headed for home

That day I made a promise to myself. I would never let my light go out. Smiling I stared out for home.

Ok what do you think? There is going to be one shorter chapter so this isn't the end Jpleases review. Bye bye,__


	2. You never forget a ture friend

Is the last chapter in daises in the wind. Todd's pov (no one say that one coming)*hint sarcasm in voice*anyway here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

(All letter and note are in italics)

Daises I the wind chapter two-you never forget a real friend

 It has been two years since I met daisy and things have been going ok. Everything inst perfect but still I said ok not great. My mom married and ice man named David. He's ok though I don't like him very much I am learning to accept him. I walked up to my front door and knocked. The door was open so I walked in. no one was home. I saw a note on the table.

It said 

_Dear Todd,_

_I went out today and probably won't be back until seven. There is about twenty dollars on the table so you can order a pizza or something .A letter came f r you today and I put it on your bed. Don't forget your homework._

_Love mom       _

I sighed and put the note down and walked to my room. I threw my backpack on the floor and picked up the letter.  I opened it and sat down on my bed to read it.

This is what it said

_Dear Todd,_

_Hi, its me Daisy, I hope you haven't forgotten me. Anyway I was writing this to let you know I found my parents! Isn't that great! I am living in Rose Pines now, you know, the place we Met, Any way  please write to me I cant wait to here from you .Its been about two years right? I am never very good with calculating time. Oh before I forget, my phone number and e-mail address are written below_

_Phone number- 566-7847_

_E-mail address- smileydasiy12@comcast.net_

_Anyway can't wait to c u again.  Please visit. If I remember correctly I forgot to tell you my age when I first met you I was 13 then and know I am 15.This is my home address so you can write to me._

_766 Flower Lane_

_Rose Pine California_

_98807_

_Like I said before please stop by. We are planning on moving so maybe we can move near you_

_C U soon,_

_Daisy_

I smiled and set the letter down. I couldn't wait to see daisy again. I would tell my mom about her when she got home and maybe we could visit her tonight. Seeing Daisy again and getting to know her better was the start of a long and lasting friendship, who knows maybe daisy will be even more than just friends someday, just maybe.

So what do you think? Do you want me to add more to this or leave it. I can write more if you want so tell me and review. Bye bye for now.

Note: the number, E-mail address and home address are completely made up There is no such place as Rose pines either. I just made that up.


End file.
